


Panther panther, burning bright

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann owning her sex appeal for the win, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Sex Positive, Shiho as Useless Lesbian (TM), camgirl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: Now Shiho called her Thursday nights ‘book club’ and had surrendered to the fact that her brain would get more useless by the hour, giddy as if it was Christmas, if you took candles out of the equation, turned the tree into a dildo, and kept all the fireworks and magic. The gift getting unwrapped was her sexuality, of course. And maybe she should stop that metaphor before Shiho began thinking of Panther as Santa.





	Panther panther, burning bright

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been begging to get edited since Summer. Now it's a heartwarming Christmas tale ... or something like that, lmao.

Shiho had accidentally managed to pavlov her vagina, and she couldn’t even regret it.

She’d long learned that Thursday nights were off limits for the boys unless she fancied spending horror movie night in a lowkey horny mood, thinking of what she was missing. No gore or splatter could purge those thoughts, and it was frankly a little embarrassing.

So, now Shiho called her Thursday nights ‘book club’ and had surrendered to the fact that her brain would get more useless by the hour, giddy as if it was Christmas, if you took candles out of the equation, turned the tree into a dildo, and kept all the fireworks and magic. The gift getting unwrapped was her sexuality, of course. And maybe she should stop that metaphor before Shiho began thinking of Panther as Santa. 

“Alright,” she breathed, fumbling with her keys. Work, socialising, all that adult stuff was over and done with. Now the fun part began and Shiho gladly dropped all her shit where she stood and went right for the curtains, drawing them close. She flicked on a couple of smaller, warmer lamps across the room to make for dim lighting and just stripped out of her clothes right where she stood, tossing it onto the overloaded laundry chair. 

Akira insisted it was a faded blue, but Shiho was sure it was green. The bet had been pending for a year now because both of them were too lazy to check. 

Shiho tied up her hair and went for a quick shower first, then ventured into her bedroom wrapped in a towel, pouting as she opened her closet and pretended to think super hard about which lingerie set to choose tonight. Honestly, she only had two which didn’t make for much of a choice, but seeing that she was busy tossing all her money at Panther’s stream, a girl had to sacrifice somewhere. 

She tried to get herself to choose the black one again for once - it was seriously gorgeous - but in the end, found her weakness making her pick red.  _ Again.  _ Ever since Panther had mentioned it was her favourite colour, the choice wasn’t really a choice anymore. 

“You are such a pushover,” she muttered to herself, and sighed as she slid into the familiar hug of the fabric. Shiho went over to the mirror to close the clasp at her back, and grinned at her reflection wolfishly. “Nice ass,” she said, wagging her brows at herself, and burst into laughter. The confidence boost of the lace caressing her skin was always the same, and she loved it. It was fun. 

Only Akira got blessed with the sight, who’d gotten a selfie and appreciated her beauty like a best friend should. He was also the only one who knew what book club meant, but his confidentiality was bought with equally juicy blackmail material, so Shiho didn’t worry. Destroying him would be child’s play and he knew it. That was the balance of their friendship.

She prepared a nice cup of tea for the wait and a pitcher of water for … later. Then, with an apple in hand, she flung herself into her deskchair and spun around herself in a full circle, then swivelled the chair left and right as she tapped into Panther’s stream. Thirty-five minutes left until it went live. Damn, she never managed to time this better, but Shiho was a simple woman and way too horny to do anything worthwile while waiting. 

Leaving the stream open she ventured into the depths of youtube, the fastest way to waste time without realising, but before she could click a compilation of cussing parrots, she heard a noise from her laptop. 

Brows furrowed, she clicked back into Panther’s tab, eyes widening when the black screen had transformed into a familiar picture. Familiar, and not. 

Panther wasn’t wearing her mask, this time. The make-up was on point, but her hair was done up in fluffy pigtails, and rather than the sinful lingerie accentuating her curves, she was wearing a pink bra with white polkadots and a tiny bow in the middle.

That was adorable. Shiho buried her burning face in her hands, wondering whether Panther was aware that she had gone live, seeing that she was twistig this way and that, frowning as she reached out - getting up to present her cleavage to the camera - 

On purpose was one thing, but this just made Shiho feel guilty, which wasn’t what she was here for.

Desperately keeping her eyes on the chatbox, Shiho typed: [do you know youre live?]

Panther frowned and sank back into her chair, face falling in surprise. “Oh!” came her voice through the loud-speakers, and then her laugh. It was higher than the smokey voice she usually spoke with. “Whoops, did I hit stream? That’s embarrassing. Sorry.”

This was … a one on one chat. Casually. By accident. Shiho gulped as she typed. 

She had to play it cool. 

[Youd think you woldnt suffer such amateur mistakes.]

Well, nailed it?

“Harsh,” Panther said, but with good humour. She sighed, folding her arms on the desk in front of her and melting onto it. “Shoulda known to expect nothing else from you, SecretNumberTen.”

Shiho’s heart skipped a beat. Panther talked as if she  _ recognised  _ her. Maybe all the chiding had been worth it after all. 

“Hey, you’re a girl, right? Can I pop your bubble a little here? If not better sign out and get back when the actual stream starts.”

This felt special. Shiho felt  _ special.  _ Like heck she’d wait for Panther’s camgirl persona when she could accidentally chat with her now. 

[Go ahead.]

Panther sighed again and pushed herself back up, and, hell, Shiho was only a woman. She couldn’t help but look at her cleavage - somehow the adorable, casual bra drove her way more crazy. Panther’s cam persona was fun, and hot as hell. But this woman seemed so much more … real, like somone Shiho could grab coffee with, and okay. Okay, she had to stop deluding herself with such fantasies.

“I was just tryin’ to find an angle where I could, like, put hot bottle on my stomach without anyone noticing.” Panther groaned. “My period cramps are  _ terrible _ ”

Shiho pulled a face. Nothing worse than shark week. |You sure you wanna stream tonight then?]

“Aaaw, are you worried? It’s nice to have a girl watching me for once. Even when you cuss me out it’s always kinda looking after me.”

Shiho took a second to put her forehead down on the keyboard and yell quietly. Then she lifted her head again, deleted the gibberish, and typed: [Cause you’re an airhead. Can’t be trusted.]

“See!” Panther poked a finger at the camera. Her smile was brilliant, and her posture relaxed. Shiho knew firsthand how flexible she was and how well Ann knew to move her muscles, but seeing her languidly and casually like this … 

She licked her lips. Oh, Shiho was so screwed. Her heart was racing. She didn’t care how much these messages would cost her, she’d happily go broke. 

Food? What was food?

“It’s fiii~ne. I’m just pissed that the timing is so dumb. I meant to try this new dildo I got and now everyone will be disappointed when there’s just some boob action. But unless they wanna witness a blood bath firsthand …”

Panther trailed off to read Shiho’s reply. Her fingers had just been racing on her own. 

[Don’t act like it’s an inconvenience. Own it. Just make them believe it’s a super special treat.]

Panther grinned. “You think that’d work? I mean, I guess I could do that … my tits are the best, aren’t they? Anyone should be grateful for a special on them.” She pressed her arms together, squeezing her boobs and giving Shiho an obscene view, who was proud of herself for managing to type: [Confirmed.]

That made Panther laugh again, a really sweet giggle. Total critical hit. “Yeah, tell you what! If I can keep up the earnings up despite not putting anything in any hole, I’ll treat you to a special one on one stream. Deal?” And she winked.

Shiho pressed her face into her palm and yelled against her skin.  _ Fuck.  _

She knew she was just another viewer, and this was a job for Panther, but Shiho was a fool and this had done nothing for her crush. And also, a private stream like that … as a treat. 

“Huh? You don’t like it, or you’re speechless?”

[I hate it.]

“I left you speechless! That’s a win for me!” Panther thrust a peace sign into the camera with such vigour she accidentally knocked her hand into it with a jarring noise. “Oops! Gotta be more careful, haha …” She righted it again, and her smile was very, very close. “Anyways, I’d love to chat more, but I kinda gotta get ready. Ugh, I hope my pain killers hit soon … why does mother nature have it out for me personally?”

[Jealous of your beauty.]

What was she even typing.

What. Was she even typing.

Ann pressed her hands against her cheeks, grinning like a doofus. Was she blushing? “Aww, that was pretty smooth. You’re actually sweet, SecretNumberTen.”

And because Shiho was completely out of contol now … [You can call me Shiho.]

“Shiho!” Panther repeated, and Shiho got off her desk chair to climb under her desk and remain there, crouched. She could still  _ hear  _ Panther though. “Then call me Ann? But shh, don’t spam it into the chat. It’s our secret, yeah?”

Their secret.

Ann …

Shiho climbed back out and dragged herself up the table, matching the name to the face before her, and finding her heart feeling way too warm. Ann … that was her name. 

“Did I leave you speechless again?”

[Absolutely not.]

“Stop being so cute! I can’t play favourites!” She glimpsed sideways at the clock, wincing. “Anyways, see you in twenty - gonna be a speedrun.” 

With that, Panther -  _ Ann -  _ blew a kiss for the camera and it all cut back to black.

Shiho just remained where she was, frozen in spot. 

Had this … really just happened?

Did Panther know who she was? And had called her by her first name? And had called her cute? And hadn’t been deterred by Shiho’s tough love at all but understood it for what it was?! And told her her name?!

“Ann,” Shiho whispered to herself, and felt such an intense wave of nauseating butterflies in her stomach that she took herself out onto the dark balcony so the cold could knock some sense back into her.

 

“Welcome back, my pets,” Panther purred, on the dot, her transformation so complete that Shiho wondered how she’d gotten it perfect so quickly. Her hair was open now, tousled and swept to one side, and gods, the corset she was wearing was sure something. Definitely a new one. “Have you all been good?” 

Panther leaned forward, showing off her cleavage and biting her thumb, looking at the camera from beneath her lashes. Only she could make such a corny pose actually look good still. “Are you worthy of my special surprise today?”

For some reason, Shiho simply couldn’t stop grinning. Ann, Ann, Ann. To know what she had looked like before putting on this look - to know about the hot water bottle and person behind all that. To have been the one to suggest this course of tactic … 

Shiho stayed quiet as the other comments rushed in. It was generic stuff, pleas and praise. In group chats she only ever said the most necessary thing, or insulted Panther, but only if she deserved it. 

Shiho was so giddy and excited and utterly  _ drunk  _ on the talk from before that it took her a while until it hit her that Ann (Ann!) took up half her screen, back arched and moaning as she teased her flushed nipples. Shiho’s mouth ran dry, and she wondered if she was still allowed to touch herself now. But that was kind of the point, wasn’t it?

Whining, she tried to abstain and managed for one glorious minute, but Shiho was only human. Biting her lip, she guiltily slipped her fingers into her panties, laughing breathlessly at how wet she’d gotten. “You are my damn downfall,” Shiho breathed, shivering only from pressing two fingers against herself, caressing softly, slowly. “And my greatest blessing.”

The idea of a private stream was  _ so much.  _

“Oh,” Panther gasped, her voice breathy. “This feels  _ so  _ good -”

“Ann.” It escaped her, that name, and Shiho clapped her hand in front of her mouth, startled by how loud her moan was. Gods, did she have it bad. 

She closed her eyes, only listened now. To Panther’s voice, imagining she was in the room with Shiho. Praising her for that exactly … making her feel good … 

Shiho wondered if she always wanted to be in charge, or would like to switch roles sometime, too, wondered what  _ Ann  _ liked. Panther was here to deliver a fantasy for her viewers, but what did the woman in the pink polkadot bra want?

“Oh, you think I should spill a little more oil? You think I am that clumsy? But let me see … maybe if you’re really, really good, my hand might just slip~”

“I am,” Shiho gasped, flushing with embarrassment but too aroused to care. “I’ll be good for you - I’ll do everything you want - I -  _ ah - _ ” 

No time for soft touches. Shiho leaned back into the chair, spreading her legs as she worked herself harder, faster, gasping and moaning and her eyes transfixed on Panther, on Ann, and how gorgeous she was. 

Shiho longed to hear that cute giggle again, or watch her get so excited she knocked over the camera. She wanted to be eaten alive by Ann, but in turn she wanted to make her feel so good, imagined what it’d be like, to touch her soft skin, run her hands along Ann’s curves -

Shiho abandoned any finesse and technique and went for the sledgehammer approach, going right for her clit and thrusting her hips, riding her fingers. “C’mon,  _ c’mon - _ ” 

Small noises escaped her, desperate and keening, and she relished in it, owning this, allowing herself this. Feeling and celebrating and fantasising. And she thought of it again, Ann saying her name, her name, her name,  _ Shiho -  _

Her whole body tensed as she came, and Shiho cried out, clenching around her fingers and riding it out as long as she could before she grew so oversensitive that she whimpered to even slide her slick fingers from herself. 

“Oh. Oh, fuck,” she gasped, blinking at the screen in a daze. She’d never come so fast before. At this rate, she’d come a second time with Ann’s voice in her ear. 

Panther’s voice …

Panting, Shiho grasped for a glass of water, gulping it down. She wrinkled her nose and got some tissues, feeling slow and stupid and warm all over. 

By the end of the stream, Ann’s nipples were flushed and stiff still, tortured for so long, and her skin was glistening with massage oil. Her eyes looked brighter than before.

Shiho was sure if she came again, she would die. 

“You’ve all been so,  _ so  _ good tonight. Now I can hold a promise I made earlier.”

That sliced right through her satisfied fatigue. Shiho stared at the screen, at Ann’s flushed cheeks, and the little curl of her smile. “Stay on your best behaviour, pets, alright? I’m gonna see you next week~” Ann blew them a kiss, ad the stream cut out.

It took Shiho a long while to make it to a shower, and she stood under the spray quietly, towelled herself off and slipped into her soft pajamas in a daze, munched some dinner snacks without any reaction.

Only when she curled up in bed did the realisation kick in, and laughing and gasping she kicked her legs until she got to her feet and started jumping on her bed until it gave an ominous creek that made her lie back down, face hot and heart racing. 

“Ann,” she whispered again, and her cheeks ached from smiling. It was embarrassing as hell. “Oh, Shiho. You are  _ such  _ a pushover. Nobody can ever know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this because I have a trillion thoughts on how they get together and Shiho helps Ann get ready and nags on her a lot and they smooch and get very awkward during their first time. But I can't make any promises, so enjoy this for now!


End file.
